


Point Blank

by lotspot



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, NB Grantaire, NB jehan, Other, Pretty much just angst, Trans Enjolras, and everything hurts, based on a Bruce Springsteen song, called Point Blank, deadnaming, enjoltaire - Freeform, exr - Freeform, im a masochist, im so so sorry, mention of blood in the beginning, ok this is pure pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotspot/pseuds/lotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything was going great. Then a protest goes wrong and things spiral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Point Blank

**Author's Note:**

> So this is based on the song Point Blank by Bruce Springsteen. I heard it live and I was floored. It's better live than on the CD. I was standing in the pit listening to him sing this and all I could think was "This would be a really painful Enjoltaire AU." So here we go.
> 
> Listen to the song first - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0viIGWXF9-s
> 
> Also thank you Emily for being my guinea pig and proof reading for me x
> 
> Warnings: bit of blood in the beginning. Transphobia. alcohol abuse. deadnaming.

It had all been going so well.  
Grantaire and Enjolras had been dating for 6 months and it had been wonderful. Enjolras had managed to cut himself off from his suffocating Christian family and was finally living the life he wanted. Grantaire watched the fire in their boyfriend’s eyes as he addressed crowds of people and could never help but smile. Enjolras would catch their eyes and grin between paragraphs to make sure R never forgot where his priorities lay.

Then one day it all went wrong.

A peaceful protest disintegrated into a riot. Bricks were thrown. Flags were burnt. People were injured. Enjolras was injured. Grantaire held his hand all the way to the hospital and tried not to cry as they pressed their bloody t-shirt to the gash down the side of Enjolras’ face.

“It’s ok, R. It’s going to be ok.” Was all Enjolras said before passing out in Grantaire’s arms.

***

Enjolras woke in the hospital 2 days later. “Holy shit you’re awake” R stood in the doorframe of the room holding a take away coffee. They looked like hell. When the initial shock passed R ran over to Enjolras side and grabbed his hand. They kissed it over and over again.

“I thought you’d never wake up”

Enjolras cracked a smile, “Your faith in me is truly astounding”

Grantaire laughed through a sob. “Be serious. I love you so much, Enj, you know that right?”

Enjolras just squeezed their hand as an answer and smiled. Just then both their heads whipped round at the commotion outside the door.

“I am here to see my daughter! How dare you? I am her father and you can do nothing to stop me going in that room!”

“Sir your son has explicitly stated you are not to visit him. I must respect his wishes for both your safeties.”

There was the sound of someone being smacked and the door burst open. Enjolras winced. Maybe if he made himself small enough he would disappear. He held onto Grantaire’s hand like his life depended on it. For all he knew it did.

“Annelies” Enjolras winced at the use of his deadname.

He hardened his glare. “Get out of my room father. I do not want you here.”

  
His father advanced towards the bed. “You think you can cut yourself of from your family to go and live a life of sin? Look at you. You look pathetic, clinging to this mess of a human for protection. I told you all this horror would get you killed and when I saw you parading around like that on national television - it’s a blessing you were injured so we can put a stop to this. I am taking you home. We are going to make a person out of you again. No arguments.” Enjolras’ father reached out and unplugged Enjolras machinery.

  
R stood up and grabbed his wrists. “Don’t touch that. You could kill him. I can get you thrown out.”

  
Mr. Enjolras just laughed. “Please, this hospital was built in my name. I think my word will stand up to that of an ugly lower class mess such as yourself.” With that Grantaire was shoved backwards. They hit their head on the side of a cabinet. All they heard was Enjolras’ desperate scream of “R!” before they blacked out completely.

***

  
Nobody heard from Enjolras for months after that. The meetings at the Musain stopped. The rest of the group tried to do all they could to stop Grantaire drowning themselves in a bottle again. It didn’t work. Mostly they just joined in. Everyone was worried sick. They knew what Enjolras’ family were like. Combeferre and Courfeyrac remembered what he was like when he first ran away. Nobody else knew the details but they knew it was not something they wished him to return to.

  
R stumbled home at 5 am and collapsed into their bed. They fell asleep the second their head hit the pillow.

 

  
“R!”

R looked up. They were standing at a bar in some nightclub. The music was loud but slow and Enjolras was standing in front of them. His hair was loose around his face and he was grinning

“R come on. You have to dance with me!”

Enjolras pulled Grantaire’s leather jacket off and abandoned it on the bar stool. R smiled. Tipsy was probably one of their favourite Enjolras moods. They let their boyfriend lead them out onto the dance floor. They stood there for a moment just staring at each other before Enjolras put his hands on Grantaire’s hips. Grantaire obliged and draped their arms around Enjolras’ neck. They started slowly swaying, their foreheads pressed together.

“This was a mistake Enjolras” Grantaire whispered. Enjolras pulled back slightly and frowned before Grantaire pulled him back and added, “I’m never going to let you go now.”

Enjolras threw his head back and laughed before throwing his arms around Grantaire’s neck and hugging him.

 

Grantaire awoke from the dream startled and with a throbbing headache.

  
They closed their eyes and tried to hold onto the dream but it was gone. They dug their face into their pillow and began to sob. This wasn’t an unusual start to their mornings.

What was unusual was Jehan’s comforting hand on their back as they cried.

“I saw you stumble home last night. I came over this morning to make you breakfast. I’m sorry if I’m intruding.”

“I don’t remember giving you a key to ou- my flat”

“Courfeyrac gave it to me.”

They remained like this for another 5 minutes before Grantaire pushed themselves up off the bed. Jehan smiled weakly and offered R their hand. Gratefully, R took it and Jehan led them to the kitchen.

“It’s more like late lunch seeing as it’s nearly 3 PM but I feel it’s the thought that counts” R gave a wry smile. They were grateful for Jehan’s soft words as they ate their pancakes.

After lunch Jehan got Grantaire to watch a movie with them. They knew Jehan was really just trying to keep them sober for as long as possible which was sweet but futile. Nevertheless Grantaire humoured them.

When Jehan finally left at 6ish, Grantaire gave it 10 minutes before grabbing their coat and heading to the bar. It was winter and it was already starting to get dark. The rain hit Grantaire in the face in cold sheets but they just pulled their coat tighter around them.

They turned down the familiar back alley where the entrance to their usual skeevy bar was. Just before they entered they thought they felt someone watching them and turned around.

There appeared to be no one watching. Grantaire shrugged their shoulders and went to turn back around when they caught a shock of gold curls in the corner of their eye. Their heart stopped. Slowly they spun back. There he was. His face was in the shadows but Grantaire would recognise him anywhere. Before they could stop themselves they were shouting.

“Enjolras!”

Enjolras didn’t answer. He just popped up the collar of his coat started walking away. Grantaire was not about to give up that easily.

“Enjolras! Stop. Please.” Grantaire’s voice cracked on the last word but they were determined not to cry. Enjolras stopped dead in his tracks and hung his head but he didn’t turn around.

“Enj” Grantaire saw Enjolras flinch at the nickname. They carried on in a whisper, “It’s me. It’s Grantaire. Please come back to me. Where did you go?”

Enjolras didn’t answer. He slowly pulled a cigarette out of his jacket and lit it.

“Why would you come back if you didn’t want to see me? Please.” Enjolras shook his head but remained wordless. Grantaire finally broke down. “I love you.”

Enjolras started to walk away. “Did you forget how to love? Enjolras! Did you forget how to fight? Answer me!”

Enjolras tapped some ash off his cigarette and turned the corner out of the alley.

Grantaire found they couldn’t move. They just watched the love of their life walk away, all the fight gone from his beautiful eyes. It was like he’d been shot in the head. He was gone and Grantaire knew it.

He was gone.


End file.
